


very good friends

by kneebleed



Series: phan one-shots [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, but with flavour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: Prompt (from Nay, that found it on Instagram but didn't send me a link): INSTEAD OF OMG THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, IT’S OMG THERE ARE TOO MANY BEDS, BUT I STILL CHOSE TO SLEEP WITH YOU.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: phan one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	very good friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on 15 minutes, enjoy!

Diana’s sleepovers that she always did in celebration of the end of the year were a sensation around the university. Not everyone got to have an invitation from Diana herself. Dan and Phil, surprisingly, were excited about this event, and one each got an invitation. They have never assisted to one together years prior, something always got in their way, but this year it was going to be different.

In front of everyone’s eyes, they were good friends, the best of friends even; they wanted to change that perspective that year. Their families already knew; it was the school that was far behind the truth.

That Saturday evening, Dan and Phil arrived together at Diana’s, they were even holding hands, but no one made a comment or noticed that. Dan looked at Phil then, an idea passing through his head.

Diana didn’t only celebrate the sleepovers because she wanted to, no, she did it because her parents’ house was so big that there was enough space for all of the 25 guests to sleep by their own. Dan wanted to make things different that night.

There wasn’t a need for Dan to explain to Phil what was his plan. Somehow, their minds were so keen on each other, that they didn’t need to explain what the other was thinking that often. Although Phil needed clarification on what Dan was thinking this time.

“What?”

“Do you know that prompt that’s like, there was only one bed?”

“Yes?”

“Okay so, what about, there are too many beds, but I still choose to sleep with you?” Phil looked at Dan, confused; Dan rolled his eyes. “It may make them realise that we’re… you know.”

“Don’t you want to just… tell them?”

“What’s the fun on that?”

Around 1 a.m, after the movie that they were watching ended, Phil announced that he was going to bed, and Dan announced the same a few minutes afterwards. Alex, one of their friends, looked weird at Dan.

“It’s 1 a.m,” they said.

“And?”

“It’s too early for you.”

“And what about it?” and Dan just left the room.

The next morning, someone found Dan and Phil sleeping on the same bed and took a picture of them with the caption: “innocently sleeping with your friends, how lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://kneebleed.tumblr.com), or [commission](https://kneebleed.tumblr.com/post/628218764099534848/opening-fanfiction-commissions) me if you would like too.


End file.
